


i knew that you'd miss me

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, alright welcome to my dark twisted fantasy, shy malton... yes, they're dog/kitty people in this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: endurance trainingormalton's shy
Relationships: Johnny Divine/Lance Malton
Kudos: 11





	i knew that you'd miss me

“lance,” divine’s voice sounds like heaven in his ears, head foggy as malton lifts his gaze to the brunet’s, struggling to keep his eyes open as divine circles the wand massager around the head of his cock, wet and shiny from his last orgasm, “you still good?”

good… is an objective word, malton thinks, because he’s cum three times, almost in quick succession. divine promised it’ll make him last longer, if malton can just stand the training, as divine calls it. malton just swallows, tries not to let himself drool as his ears lay back against his mop of hair, eyes closing as divine brushes his damp bangs back, lips touching his forehead. malton finds himself making a whining sound and immediately hates it; it’s not like him at all, but divine doesn’t seem to care as his wrist movement slows.

“green?”

malton wants to huff out a laugh before his mind reminds him of the words divine laid out, three weeks ago, when they started… this relationship? malton thinks the official wording is friends with benefits, but he can’t help the barely there flutter of his heart when divine looks at him during meetings, catches his dark gaze and smiles at him. hm. maybe now isn’t the time to think about this when divine is staring at him, worry settling onto his face as malton continues to not answer him.

oops.

“... yellow,” malton answers honestly, voice cracking at the end as he looks away, suddenly feeling ashamed he couldn’t give divine the correct answer, which… has to be green, right? that’s what divine wants to hear.

“alright,” divine’s voice is soft as he kisses malton’s forehead again, the toy instantly leaving his half chub and malton feels confused, face tilting up as his ears swivel forward as divine’s arms slide up under his and malton’s pressed down into the bed by the brunet’s weight, chin propped onto divine’s shoulder as he looks up at the disgustingly popcorned ceiling of his apartment.

huh.

this… feels nice. divine’s holding him a little tight, and malton could do without the slight uncomfortableness it brings from being touched in this sort of way, but divine’s kissing his temple, a little on his eyebrow, and malton closes his eyes, slowly wrapping his arms around divine’s shoulders. the scratch of his beard against his cheek is kind of nice and malton rubs against it, briefly, before catching his base feline instincts and stilling himself, eyes lidding.

“... i feel like i’ve given you a wrong answer.”

“huh?” divine asks, brows furrowed as he pulls away a little, as far as malton’s arms will let him go, “what do you mean?”

“you… wanted to hear green, right? because… you know. i’m too fast.”

“lance, that’s not how this goes,” divine laughs a little, forehead dropping to malton’s, a soft smile on his face, “this goes on your terms. you can tell me no every day, and i’d never push it.”

malton frowns. “but-”

“this isn’t for debate,” divine’s voice is a little harder and malton’s tail gives an irritated flick against his thigh, as if he wants to challenge the mutt above him, but that would just end poorly for him, “we go at your pace. i don’t care. we can stop tomorrow and i wouldn’t think anything of it.”

we can stop tomorrow. malton’s brows furrow; he definitely doesn’t want that. being with divine, it’s… been one of the best parts of his life, and malton doesn’t have a ton of great moments, let alone good ones. malton pulls divine back down so he doesn’t have to see the hard look in his eyes, nosing against the soft fluff of his ear. divine just exhales through his nose, a hard huff, but he settles back against malton’s body. and still, malton enjoys this, the weight of divine against him, pressing him into the soft mattress beneath him. he can’t help himself as affection suddenly takes over his logical mind, his tail slinking as it touches divine’s thigh, and curls around it. divine makes a soft noise and malton chalks it to a puppy whine, cheek smooshed to divine’s.

the silence is making him uncomfortable, though. malton shifts a little, clearing his throat.

“... johnny.”

“mm,” divine murmurs above him, lips against his cheek, “lance.”

it still makes malton’s throat a little tight at the name, but not in a bad way. “can… we continue?”

“are you sure?” divine’s pulled back again, once more just as much as malton will allow, “you know, i’m fine with this.”

“i want…” malton trails off, trying to think of his words carefully. what does he want? to make divine happy? to reciprocate, because he’s pretty sure divine hasn’t cum once since they started tonight with malton’s ass up as divine opened him up slowly? to… to show divine, that even if malton doesn’t sound it or show it, he cares, and he can’t stop thinking about what they do, about being alone with divine like this. his brows furrow and he just leans up, closing the distance between them as malton kisses divine.

it’s rare he has the confidence to do something like this; even a kiss is sweat inducing for him, but divine just smiles against his lips and returns it, hands dragging down past malton’s ribs, down to his waist, to his hips, to his thighs, the tips of his fingers just a gentle pressure against his skin. malton melts a little and tries to ignore the feeling of embarrassment threatening to bubble to the surface; divine wants him, and malton wants divine, and that’s that.

malton pulls back from the kiss, nose pressing against divine’s cheek, a hand nervously reaching up to touch his hair, eyes lid as he looks at the brunet. “... can i… do something, for you?”

“what are you thinking?” divine asks softly, head tilting into malton’s touch, and malton doesn’t resist the urge to scratch behind his ear, fingers rubbing over the soft.

being asked, though, is another thing. it’s hard for malton to voice his wants, even to himself. “... can i just show you?”

divine nods and ducks his head out from under malton’s arms. “tell me how you want me, lance.”

malton sits up a little himself, finally untangling his body from divine’s before he just quietly pats the bed besides him and divine follows the silent instruction, laying down besides him and looking up at malton, eyes soft and dark.

malton has to look away as a bit of heat rises to his face. divine is… too good for him. he just clears his throat and moves to cover divine’s body with his, gently laying against him. malton tries to keep his nerves from getting the best of him as a hand starts to creep down divine’s chest, down to his stomach, and then… malton swallows hard, trying to focus on anything but divine as his fingers settle between divine’s legs, just cupping the warmth between them. as dirty as the word is to him, malton’s played with divine before, knows what makes him cum, but every time always feels like the first time, always feels awkward and nervous that he’ll fuck it up.

he just swallows soft and slides his fingers along divine’s folds, collecting wet as he rubs. divine’s eyes flutter shut as his mouth falls open in a soft ‘o’ shape, inhaling as malton’s pointer circles his rim, just playing with him for a moment before malton carefully presses his finger into divine, feeling the muscles tighten around him before divine shivers, melting into the bed. malton’s… fascinated watching him, eyes on the brunet’s face as he slowly thrusts his finger. arms settle above divine’s head as he lids his eyes, catching malton’s gaze, a soft smile spreading over his face that just makes malton’s throat close, body hot as he looks away and tries to focus on pleasing divine instead.

being looked at like that… malton is sure he doesn’t deserve it.

so he gently slides his middle finger into divine, moving both with the utmost care as his thumb moves upwards, tentatively brushing against divine’s clit, hard and quivering. the thought of rubbing his dick against divine’s crosses his mind quickly before malton feels shy for having such a thought, so out of the blue for him as his thumb drags up the length of divine’s clit to the tip and circling it slowly.

his gaze drops downwards towards divine’s pussy as he speeds his pace up, fingers crooked slightly as he rubs upwards. the brunet is shaking against the bed, breathing hard as malton fingers him. an arm is covering his face now and malton looks back up, eyes lid. he’s… so handsome. it makes malton kind of annoyed, but not in a malicious way. he just leans up, pressing his lips to divine’s again, and is mildly surprised when divine gasps against his mouth, clenching around malton’s fingers as he cums. malton quietly fucks divine through it before he pulls his hand back, not wanting to stimulate him too much, and he breaks the kiss to lift his wet fingers to his mouth, giving a tentative lick.

divine always tastes so good.

it doesn’t occur to him that tasting divine and then kissing him again is probably dirty, but when divine gives a soft whine against his mouth, malton realizes what he’s done. he feels a little confident, tongue just gently touching divine’s bottom lip before malton gets too worked up at the idea of being too dominant and pulls away. at least divine will always be better at him than this; the brunet’s arms reach up and wrap around malton, dragging him down against divine’s body. malton presses his face into the crook of divine’s neck, feels divine laugh and his face nuzzle into malton’s hair.

“you’re a good boy,” divine’s voice is soft against his ears and malton melts, eyes drifting shut as divine starts to praise him, “you’re getting better every time we do this.”

he doesn’t think he is, but malton won’t turn down being told he’s doing a good job. he just quietly butts his head against divine’s jaw, affectionate and soft as the dog just laughs a little, arms wrapping tight around malton as he rolls them, snuggling in closer. being loved on like this still makes malton uncomfortable, but divine is just so teeth achingly sweet, he’s learning to like it, even just a little.

when morning comes and malton wakes up first, his internal clock on it’s obnoxious timer, he unwinds himself from divine and manages, with little noise and cursing, to make divine a cup of coffee and perch on the edge of his bed, waiting for the mutt to roll over and look at him, see what a good job malton’s done.

and when divine does, the brunet just yawns and sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes and leaning up, kissing malton’s cheek softly as he takes the mug of coffee, and malton does his best not to internally combust.

he still didn’t know what they were, but malton knew he never wanted it to end, ears perked and tail giving a small wag as he smiles at divine.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how lazy i've been typing
> 
> malton/divine is the only thing keeping me alive


End file.
